Kirby and Pokemon/List of King Dedede's Schemes
King Dedede and Waddle Dee come up with a ton of evil schemes that always fail in the end. Season 1 *King Dedede's Training - His scheme is to take revenge on Kirby and make him join him. He orders Waddle Dee to grab Kirby and take him away, but was foiled by Kirby's Weedle. When Weedle's poision sting goes into the propeller of the jet it fell. King Dedede presses the self destruct and eject buttons as the jet explodes. *Kakuna Eye of the Rattata - His next scheme was to catpure Weedle away from Kirby. He takes out his Weedle Sucker to get Weedle. Charmander stops Dedede from doing so. When Weedle evolves into Kakuna, the Weedle Sucker is useless. As a matter of fact it was already desroyed. King Dedede thought of making of Charmander Sucker next time. *First Gym, Here We Come - Actullay it was Waddle Dee's idea to do this scheme. He got the power of Hypno to make the first gym leader his mindless slave. *Kirby vs. Brock - The episode shows how the scheme in the past episode failed. After Brock lost the battle against Kirby, the mind control bug flew out of him. *Tiff and Tuff vs. Brock - King Dedede finds out that if Tiff loses the battle against him, Arbok vs. Arbok, she would be done for. *Charmander to Charmeleon - King Dedede plans to kidnap the puffball's Charmander. But, it got Kirby and the others and King Dedede takes them away. After that, Charmander soon comes back for his friends as a Charmeleon and takes the bag away from Dedede. Making him fall in the water. *Beedrill Stings - King Dedede tries to stop Kirby again. This time, with Misty. But with King Dedede not having a Pokemon, he plans to do it himself. Kirby's Kakuna turns into a Beedrill and destorys Dedede's machine. But, Waddle Dee arrives to explain that Misty stole their idea, but King Dedede lands on him. *Weezing and Arbok Meet Dedede - Waddle Dee finds the sign to the M.T. Moon cave close to the gym and goes after Kirby. At the end, he finds Arbok and Weezing and take 'em both. *Kirby in M.T. Moon - With the help of his new Arbok, Dedede manages to trap all the heroes in a expanded net and take them to the second gym and Misty. *2 Down, 6 To Go - Waddle Dee was send to squash the heroes. He tricked them into a fake thrid badge. Was foiled when Charizard breaks apart the faluse badge and learns that he can't drive and fall into the water again. *Shocking Facts - King Dedede plans tocatch Kirby's starting Pokemon, Charmander (now Charizard). *Charizard's Goodbye - After his past scheme failed, he faced Tuff in a 2 on 2. *Tuff's Girly Pokemon - The battle ends and Tuff is the winner! *Tiff's Sandy Hits - He schemes to take Tiff and Sandshrew for his own and trap Tuff and Kirby at the bottom of a pit. *Charizard's Return - His plan was twarted by Kirby's Charizard. *TBC Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:Subpages